


TWISTED

by SpaceDadStatus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Bad Boys, He's just a cute whore now though, Keith is the Murderer, Lance was a Prostitute, M/M, Murder, Murderer!Keith, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceDadStatus/pseuds/SpaceDadStatus
Summary: i'm crazy, i'm crazy i'm CRAZY, I'M CRAZY"You can run, and you can hide, but they will come for you. And it won't be pretty. You may be untouchable in this world, but he knows your weakness. Watch your back, Kogane."





	1. Uncontrollable.

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK!!! Hopefully I can at least get this story out before I lose all inspiration again. This was an idea I created a while ago, and I just now decided to write after listening to the "Loser" album again by Missio. Anyway. This is obviously based off Twisted. Enjoy this murder filled bad boy. 
> 
> I do use the word "whore" in relation to Lance as an ex-prostitute, and I mean no offense to anyone in that field of business, as long as they aren't doing it for drug money or some shit. Honestly, even then I have no objection. Anyway. I need to stop rambling, my apologies.

**_My mother, she told me “Don’t get in trouble.”_ **

 

Keith’s mind was focused on one thing as he yanked his hood up over his head as he ran.

_Get. Out._

 

See, Keith wasn’t good. At all. He had this thing, you could call it a habit, crime. Namely murder. Keith Kogane was a murderer. He felt no remorse, and it didn’t cause him any stress, that is, until the cops show up.

 

Keith had managed to escape them on multiple occasions. Keith’s gang wasn’t exactly stealthy when it came to their kills. Mostly well-known people, such as politicians were their targets. Keith moved around a lot.

 

**_My father, he told me. He knew I would._ **

 

Keith barged into his apartment, slamming the door and locking it behind him. His boyfriend, Lance, walked out from the bedroom calmly.

 

“Hey, babe. Fun night?” He asked in a sultry voice. Lance also wasn’t good. He used to have the habit of prostitution. Even though Keith pulled him from that life, his boyfriend still enjoyed pulling the act. People who knew what they did called them “The Hollywood Mafia Couple”. The killer and the whore. A perfect movie plot. Keith smirked and walked toward Lance, capturing him in a heated kiss for a moment before pulling away. He kissed him again, softer and faster this time, on the lips and made to walk away.

 

Lance grabbed his knife handle, causing the black-haired boy to be whipped back around toward Lance. He pulled Keith flush against his body and whispered against his cheek.

 

“Not so fast, Keithy.” He whispered, his warm breath fanning across Keith’s ear, making him shiver slightly. It seemed as if no matter how numb to emotions Keith got, Lance was always an exception. Keith might be a sociopath, but Lance was fucking insane, and it was _hot._

 

Lance pulled the knife from its holster, letting it drag across the leather and make a soft grinding sound on the metal clasp that kept it attached to Keith’s belt. Once it was freed from the leather, he brought it up to his face, spinning the tip on his finger, inspecting it.

 

**_My brothers, they told me “Don’t give a damn.”_ **

**_My sister, she told me to do something good._ **

****

If Keith could restart his life and stop himself from committing the horrible crimes he had, he would do it all again if it meant he could keep Lance in his life. The boy examining his mother’s blade, scratching at the sharpened point, was the only thing that kept him from either getting caught by the cops or killed. He didn’t care what he had to do, he would do it all.

 

After a moment, Lance hummed and slid the blade back in its holster. He then reached around and grabbed the clasp that kept his belt on, tugging it sharply off. Next came Keith hoodie, shirt, and his jeans were unbuttoned. Lance then said nothing as he grabbed Keith’s hand and dragged him toward the bedroom, making sure the door clicked behind them.

 


	2. Emotional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guard left the house for 30 minutes every night. His blade dragged across his own hand. This would be easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Happy late Halloween folks. Here's this bad boy. Enjoy it.

**_I’m uncontrollable, emotional, chaotically proportional,_ **

****

When Keith wasn’t ‘working’, he tried to live his life as normally as a serial killer can. Him and Lance owned a dog, his name was Kosmo, along with two cats. They lived in a normal apartment, in a normal neighborhood, with normal friends. Except his friends weren’t normal. Pidge was a hacker, and a damn good one at that, Hunk was an engineer who made all their tech weapons. Shiro and Allura had huge power in the crime world, and even Keith didn’t know the full extent of what they did.

 

**_I’m visceral, reloadable._ **

****

Keith and Lance weren’t normal, though. And this was made very clear by everything around them. Keith had several close calls with the law enforcement, and Lance had been arrested more than once for some petty crimes. Keith had another job tonight, this one much riskier than the last. There was a local politician with some fucked up views. Keith volunteered for this one.

 

Lance came into the bedroom when he was making sure his blade was sharpened and he had bullets in a backup gun if he absolutely needed it. He didn’t know this man’s real, original name. He had Pidge do some digging, but she could find nothing. This guy was good at hiding his tracks. Keith honestly didn’t care. He was in cohorts with the Galra, Lotor’s right-hand man. He would be taken down and shown no mercy. His boyfriend came in and laid himself down on the bed behind Keith. His arms snaked around his waist as he places small bites and kisses on his shoulders and neck. Keith shivered and turned around to face him, placing his knife down on the bed. Lance smirked.

 

“What’s that look for?” Keith remarked, one brow subconsciously pointing upward. Lance giggled slightly, then his façade dropped. He sighed.

 

“Please be careful, Keith. I don’t know if I could survive without you.” He pulled his eyes away, and Keith’s hand found Lance’s.

 

“I’m _always_ careful, Lance. I’ll be okay, I do this all the time.” Lance’s smile came back after that.

 

“That you do, my beautiful killer.” He winked, pressed a forceful kiss to Keith’s mouth, then walked from the room, whistling for Kosmo. Keith smiled after him, letting himself focus on nothing but the mission as he pulled his hood up and walked from the apartment onto the dark streets.

 

**_I’m crazy…_ **

 

Keith had learned the way to the man’s house already. He couldn’t risk getting lost or letting his guard down to check the directions, he had a time limit. Keith had been watching the man for weeks now.

 

**_I’m crazy…_ **

  
He had a guard who left for 30 minutes every night, Keith didn’t know or honestly care where he went, he only cared that the man was then left alone in his home. It would be easy enough to get into the house.

 

**_I’m crazy…_ **

 

Keith arrived and made himself look messy. Letting the man get a clear view of his face was risky, but he was willing to take the risk. He pulled out his knife and sliced his hand, wiping his palm across his face and neck.

 

**_I’M CRAZY_ **

 

Keith runs to the front door. His guard left 5 minutes ago. He bangs on the door with his uncut hand, careful to make sure his blood stays on his own person and not anywhere on the property. The man oddly did not have any camera or security systems and he lived alone.

 

“Help me! Please, someone!” Keith shouted as he continued to bang on the front door. He heard the man run toward it and had to bite back his satisfied smirk. The door opens to a tall man with a head of black hair. Keith forces himself to cry. 

 

“Sir! Oh, thank God! Please let me in, I think he’s following me!” Keith looks behind him frantically, the man in panic lets him in and locks the door tightly behind the two of them. Keith smiles, with teeth.

 

Perfect.


	3. Chaotically Proportional

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Done. Time to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really really short chapter, but I have a lot of homework to finish so this is all I can do at this moment. Enjoy.

**_Everybody in the world knows I’m a little twisted._ **

****

Keith stayed turned away from the man, who was asking his questions rapidly. His malicious grin only grew as the man soon began to walk off toward the kitchen, muttering something about him being ungrateful. Keith could hear him fill a kettle. Keith put his scared expression back on his face, walking slowly to the kitchen.

 

“Excuse me, sir?” He asked in a small voice. The man turned away from the stove top to look at him. “Do you have something I can wrap my hand with, I fell earlier.” The man things for a moment then nods. He turns the flame down and walks up his large staircase. Once he is out of view, Keith slowly pulls his blade into his sleeve, making access easier but still having it concealed.

****

**_Twisted._ **

****

He looked up at a clock on the wall. The guard would be back in 20 minutes. He had to do this, and fast. The man come back down and Keith jumps. The man apologizes and hands him a wrap of bandages. Keith takes them as the kettle begins to squeal. The man quickly runs into the kitchen. This is his chance. With the man’s back turned to him, Keith exposes his blade. He very carefully walks up behind the man. Startled, he turns around. Keith doesn’t give him any time to do anything before he harshly slashes his throat. He jumps back away from the slight spray of blood. The man falls, dropping the kettle in the process. Done. Time to go.


End file.
